Over the course of this year Dr. Ferguson expanded her previous work in this study population to examine oxidative stress and inflammation as potential mechanisms mediating associations between environmental chemical exposures and adverse pregnancy outcomes. Specifically, she examined oxidative stress and inflammation biomarkers measured at multiple time points in pregnancy in relation to preeclampsia and fetal growth. She also examined some new chemical exposure biomarkers (polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons and phenolic compounds) in relation to these intermediate biomarkers and in relation to adverse pregnancy outcomes. Additionally, she performed a pilot study to collect urinary metals data on 482 women from a case-control study of preterm birth nested within LIFECODES in tandem with metabolomics profiles. Data is pending for the latter project. Finally, she visited with Dr. McElrath in Boston and developed plans for two pilot projects for 1) examining phenotypes of fetal growth restriction, and 2) expanding the existing sample and data collection in LIFECODES to more completely capture environmental exposures and to gain additional insight on placental and fetal development.